This invention relates to bags that provide ventilation, and particularly to a sport bag that is permeable so as to dry a sport item, but can be made impermeable after the item has dried.
Bags are used to carry sports items to and from the place where the items are used, and for storage of the sports items afterwards. Often, a sport item is used in a moist or wet environment, and is wet when placed in the bag. Placing a wet sport item in a closed, impermeable bag can lead to the growth of mildew, and the water can rust or discolor the sport item. It is thus desirable for a sport bag to allow for the evaporation of moisture. However, if the bag is water permeable, outside moisture can enter the bag, thus allowing the growth of mildew and the discoloration and rusting of the sport item.
There are ventilated and water resistant bags available on the market that are made from laminated materials. The bags permit moisture from inside to exit, while preventing outside moisture to enter. A disadvantage of these bags is that the laminated material is expensive to manufacture. In addition, if the moisture content inside the bag is too high, the moisture will not evaporate quickly enough, and the sport item may be damaged by mildew or rust. The evaporation of moisture from the bag is dependent on the number and size of the pores in the material. The number and size of the pores are dependent on the sport item that is being carried or stored. If the pores are too large, or too dense, moisture can enter the bag from the outside, thus allowing the item to be damaged.
Another disadvantage of the laminated sport bag is that the laminated material used to make the bag is quite thin and does not provide much support or protection for the sport item. In addition, the laminated material is not durable and tends to lose its mildew and rust preventing properties quickly.
Consequently, there is a need for a sport bag that can be made permeable or impermeable as needed, is inexpensive to manufacture, is made from durable material, and can be custom designed for a sport item so that it provides the desired amount of ventilation, support, and protection.
The aforementioned need has been met in the present invention by providing a ventilated sport bag that has a permeable inner layer and a detachable impermeable outer layer. The permeable inner layer of the sport bag allows moisture to evaporate so that the sport item will not become mildewed, discolored, or affected by rust. When a wet sport item is placed in the bag, the impermeable outer layer is detached so that the item can dry. The inner layer is comprised of two portions of material that are formed in the shape of the bag. The two portions are sewn together partway around their edges to form a compartment for storage of the sport item, but leaving an opening through which the sport item is inserted. After the sport item has been inserted in the compartment, the remaining edges of the two portions are attached with a fastening device such as a zipper.
The outer layer is comprised of two cover portions that cover the two inner layer portions. The outer cover portions are attached to the inner layer portions by an attachment device such as a zipper. In this way, the outer cover portions can be attached and detached as desired. In addition, the outer cover provides extra protection for the sport item. When the outer cover wears out, it can be replaced without having to purchase an entire new bag. Outer covers of different patterns can be utilized to change the look of the bag.
A handle is attached to the top of the bag for ease of transport and can be used to hang the bag on a hook. A detachable shoulder strap is also provided.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved ventilated bag for carrying a sport item.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ventilated sport bag that can be made water permeable to dry the sport item, but can be made water impermeable when the item is dry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a ventilated sport bag that is inexpensive and of increased durability.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a sport bag whose outer design pattern can be changed when desired.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a sport bag that allows air to flow through it when desired, yet can prevent air flow when necessary to protect the sport item from the outside elements.